


Ravi-oli

by UltVisual



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltVisual/pseuds/UltVisual
Summary: Ravi and N go out for dinner





	Ravi-oli

Wonshik looked at the dish with trepidation. While he wasn’t too picky, there was something weirdly off putting about the doughy parcels of meat. Although he trusted Hakyeon to order something he'd enjoy, he still couldn't put away his wariness over the ravoli. 

“Come on,” Hakyeon said impatiently as he watched Wonshik pick at the pasta once more. “Our performance is in an hour and you’ve got to finish eating before we get to the venue.”

Wonshik speared one of the Ravioli, and eyed it. Hakyeon sighed. With a deep breath, Wonshik shoved it into his mouth.

At first, it wasn’t too bad, a little cold from the time it had spent lying on the plate waiting for him to eat, but inoffensively bland. He chewed, and there was a burst of flavour against his tongue as the pasta split and the meat was revealed, the rich flavour filling his mouth. It was blissfully good, the delicate tastes mingling on his palette in a harmony more pleasing than any song Wonshik had ever heard.

“How is it?” Asked Hakyeon, who was watching him eat. Wonshik blinked, breaking himself out of the delicious reverie.

“It’s... really good.” He mumbled as he shoved some more into his mouth. Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why you were so hesitant to try it.”

“It just seemed weird.” Wonshik protested as he paused to swallow. “It was bothering me.”

Hakyeon sighed again, but it was more fond exasperation then impatience as he watched Wonshik wolf down the dish. “Maybe our next concept should be pasta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my homeboy [Spring-Day6](spring-day6.tumblr.com) on tumblr for this


End file.
